Heiwa no Mori
by FanficMonster101
Summary: "She's the protector of those woods. No one's ever seen her before...why do you ask?" "I have something I need from her." ::SasuHina::
1. Calm

**Me**: Some of the themes of this story I borrowed from the movie Princess Mononoke. (Great movie, if you're interested.) I'm finally putting a disclaimer in one of my stories - hallelujah!

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and TV Tokyo. ****Princess Mononoke**** belongs to Studio Ghibli and Hayao Miyazaki (world's best animated film director). This story belongs to me.**

* * *

><p><em>Plink.<em>

_Plink._

_Plink._

The water dripped slowly into the shallow pool, creating small ripples that spread to the grassy banks, where they rebounded, eventually fading back into the smooth surface.

The forest was peaceful, the late afternoon sun filtering through the leaves above. A small flock of deer walked noiselessly between the trees, pausing occasionally to listen to the quiet sounds of the woods.

At the front of the line, a girl walked just as silently as the deer, her feet bare, her eyes serene.

Abruptly, she stopped, a thoughtful look crossing her face. The deer behind her stopped as well, their ears perking up as if listening to something. One of the deer, the white spots of childhood still visible on its back, nudged the girl's arm. She looked down at it, then smiled and stroked its nose. "I know," she said softly. She turned her eyes forward. "Something is coming."

**. : { * } : .**

"You are cursed. This poison will flow through your veins, spread throughout your body. There will be terrible pain...and then you will die."

"I understand." Silence. "I will stop the beast. I will find the source, and cure it."

"Our laws forbid us from watching you go, Sasuke." Another heavy pause. "No matter what happens, you are dead to us now."

Black eyes gazed into grey. A nod.

The older man's face softened. "Good luck."

A bow, and then the boy exited the temple.

The man's eyes closed. "Goodbye...Sasuke."

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Another SasuHina. Like it? Don't worry if it's confusing. All will be explained, my dears.

By the way, Heiwa no Mori means Forest of Peace.

**Fact of Life #41: Reviews will make me update.**


	2. Trepidation

**Me**: I decided to update sort of soon...since the first chapter was extremely short. Here you go!

**. : { * } : .**

Sasuke stared at the ball of iron in his fist, turning it over and over. The early morning sky stretched above him, vast and open. He was somewhere in the wilderness, he knew that...and he was heading west. With a sigh, his thoughts wandered back to what had transpired mere hours ago.

**. : { * } : .**

_The fire cast a dim light over the occupants of the temple room. "The stones tell me the boar-god came from far to the had some kind of a poison inside of him driving him mad. A poisonous hatred that consumed his heart and flesh and turned him into a demon monster."_

_The old woman looked up, and addressed him now. "Prince Sasuke."_

_"Yes."_

_"Show everyone your right shoulder."_

_Sasuke lowered the shoulder of his shirt, revealing the hellish-looking mark caused by the beast._

_There was a collective gasp from the village officials. One of them, Sasuke's great-uncle, turned to the Oracle._

_"What does it mean?" He asked._

_The woman did not reply, but kept her eyes on Sasuke. "My prince. Are you prepared to learn what fate the stones have foretold you?"_

_Sasuke nodded. "I was prepared the very moment I engaged the beast in battle."_

_The Oracle nodded, and was about to speak when someone stood from the gathering of men and stepped forward. "Oracle. I beg of you to let me tell the boy his fate."_

_Nobody spoke for a moment. Then, the Oracle nodded her consent. The man, tall and proud, turned to Sasuke. "My son...you are cursed. The poison will flow through your veins, spread throughout your body. There will be terrible pain...and then you will die."_

_Sasuke's cousin broke in. "Is there no way we can stop it?_

_Another person agreed. "The prince got that wound by saving our village and defending our lives."_

_"Do we just sit here, and watch him die?"_

_The old woman lowered her eyes again to her mat. "You cannot alter your fate. However, you can rise to meet it if you choose."_

_"Look at this." The elder picked something up off of the mat, then rolled it in front of Sasuke. "This iron ball was found in the boar's body. This is what hurt him so. It shattered his bones and burned its way deep inside him." Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the words. "This is what turned him into a demon."_

_The tall man spoke again. "There is evil at work in the land to the west. It is your fate to go there and see what you can see with eyes unclouded by hate. You may find a way to lift the curse, do you understand?"_

_"I understand. I will stop the beast. I will find the source, and cure it."_

_Sasuke's grandfather, a stooped man with a long white beard, began talking. "We are the last of the Uchiha clan. It's been five hundred years since the emperor destroyed our tribe...and drove the remnants of our people to the east. Some managed to survive here all these years, but the bloodline has grown thinner and weaker with each generation. Now our last prince must leave us, never to return?" All the men's faces looked grim. " Sometimes I think the gods are laughing at us."_

_Sasuke's father looked down upon his son. "Our laws forbid us from watching you go, Sasuke. No matter what happens, you are dead to us now."_

_Sasuke nodded, then rose from his seat. Fugaku Uchiha watching him go. "Good luck," he said._

_Sasuke turned, bowed, and then left the temple. The men all bowed their heads, and Fugaku closed his eyes. Only the Oracle's stare never wavered. "Goodbye...Sasuke."_

_Outside, Sasuke went straight to the stables. He raised the wooden bar the prevented the elk from leaving and led his own elk, Yakul, out to the dirt road. He mounted the elk and began to walk him out of the village. However, someone was in his path. When he near them, he discovered that it was his older brother, Itachi. "Sasuke."_

_Sasuke frowned. "Itachi. What are you doing here? You know that it is forbidden."_

_A small smirk graced Itachi's lips, and he shook his head. "Do you think I care about that?" He stepped closer to his younger sibling. "I came to give you this so that you would not forget your clan." He held out his hand and offered it to Sasuke. The boy reached out, taking the object from Itachi. "Your crystal dagger." He looked at his brother. "Itachi, I can't take this."_

_Itachi did not move to take it back. "Keep it with you...to protect you. Take it. I want you to have it. So you won't...forget." His face was expressionless, but then, it always was. Sasuke could tell that he actually did care. Sasuke gave a small smile. "Itachi, you know that I could never forget."_

_And with that, he sped off into a gallop, leaving his village forever._

**. : { * } : .**

He sighed again. No turning back now...he was on a mission. Getting up, he stretched, then gently laid a hand on Yakul's back, rousing the red elk. "We have to get going," he said quietly.

**. : { * } : .**

The boy stared up at the columns of smoke rising from the town.

_A battle?_

The screams of the villagers pierced the sky, pleas of mercy and cries of pain.

_No...a slaughter._

Sasuke looked away from the burning village and instead focused on the road leading out of town. There were people running along it; some fleeing, some chasing.

The boy's eyes narrowed.

A shout alerted him to the fact that he was now visible. "Up there! Someone on the hill! _Get him_!"

He turned to the side, seeing a few men running towards him. They were charging blindly, destruction in their eyes. He dismounted Yakul, and drew his katana. "Stay away." He warned them clearly. The men paid him no heed, and the one in front raised his sword as he ran, about to swing at him.

The boy calmly raised his own sword, fully intending to disarm the man and make his escape. With a yell of rage, the unknown warrior swung wildly at him.

Sasuke felt his shoulder pulse, right on the curse mark he had received from the boar demon, sending pain all through his body.

Before he could even try to stop it, his arm had swung to block the man's move, with a strength that made both of them stumble backwards. Sasuke's eyes widened as his arm began to ripple and his muscles strained - then dart out to decapitate his adversary in one action.

The other two men had reached them, and they began swinging their swords wildly, as well. Sasuke snarled in frustration and surprise when his arm again acted of its own accord, cutting off the leg of one man and narrowly missing the second.

He grasped the rebellious arm with his other hand, using all of his strength to stop it from attacking the remaining warrior. "Run," he said through gritted teeth. The man, who up close appeared to be only a few years older than Sasuke, backed away, a frightened look on his face. His fallen comrade, still alive, moaned in agony. And the other lay dead on the ground. Sasuke, having gained control of his arm again, turned away from the gruesome scene to see that several villagers were watching him, having successfully escaped the ransackers.

He knew how he must appear - covered in blood, and two men, men who'd been pillaging their town, at his feet...a bloody savior.

He looked away from them, sheathed his katana, and mounted Yakul, continuing on his way. The four villagers stared after him, eyes wide.

"Demon," one of them muttered.

**. : { * } : .**

**Me**: And there you have it. I elaborated on the Sasuke-leaves-the-village-scene, so it doesn't quite follow the last chapter. And yes, I took most of the dialogue straight from the movie. Seriously - go out and rent the movie. It rules.

Oh, and I love San, and her almost feral personality, but I'm going to make Hinata a bit more peaceful, un? It makes more sense.

Doesn't Sasuke just work with this story? The "god" (Orochimaru) that gave him a curse? The leaving of his village? The fact that the "lands to the west" (Konoha) drove his clan (the Uchiha) out?

***Review, review, and I'll update for you!***


	3. Reflection

**Me:** And out of the blue, my passion for this story was renewed.

Again, like the last one, it's more of a flashback chapter, but I felt it was important, and needed to be written to help understand the rest of the story. Especially for those who haven't seen the movie – I love you guys, and I totally don't want you to be lost just because I was too lazy to explain some central plot points.

Quick heads up – Ashitaka, in the movie, was not an ice-cube-bastard like Sasuke. He was quiet, and distant, but he was also respectful and not afraid to show a little emotion. (If I had my way, Sasuke would be like that in Naruto. Wait…scratch that. I'd make Neji more emotional, and keep Sasuke a hunk of unfeeling rock.) So my Sasuke is not going to be an ice-cube-bastard either. He might sound a little odd, and you might not like the fact that he's not totally cool as a cucumber and in control of the situation at all times, but I hope you eventually come to like him. This is what fanfiction is about – you can take a character that someone else created (and has the rights to) and completely change their personality. Like, you could make Hinata one serious BAMF. Or you could make the Akatsuki all completely harmless clowns and idiots. Whatever floats your boat.

And again, Hinata's going to be a little more peaceful than San. Something about making Hinata into a ferocious she-wolf doesn't sit right with me. I like to keep Hinata, at least, mostly in character. Sasuke, whatever. He can go be a pansy.

Enjoy!

**. : { * } : .**

The water stung as it poured directly onto Sasuke's shoulder, but his expression stayed neutral. Yakul stood nearby, patiently waiting for his master. Sasuke's discarded shirt lay somewhere on the ground, he didn't know where – he hadn't bothered to keep track of where he'd thrown it in his haste to subdue the pain.

The stream of water he was sitting under flowed off of a mossy ledge and down into a miniature pond. It actually resembled a waterfall – and a tiny one at that. It was hardly enough to keep the shallow pool below from drying up. Nevertheless, he was glad he'd found it. Twisting his neck, he glanced at the mark between his neck and shoulder, noting the black tomoe pattern. But his eyes narrowed when he observed what appeared to be a thin black ring encircling the three comma-like shapes. That wasn't there before, he was sure of it. And if his memory served him correctly, the tomoe were…larger than last time.

"The mark is getting bigger," he murmured to himself, and Yakul, grazing on some grass nearby, looked up.

Moving out from under the stream of water, Sasuke shook himself off, looking around for his shirt. He found it at the foot of a tree and picked it up, absently shrugging it on. He mounted Yakul and they were off again.

They'd been following the demon boar's trail for two weeks now – relying on the trees and the ground for guides. Wherever the boar had been, the ground was black and dead, and the trees were emaciated and sickly-looking. Now, however…he had followed the trail to the village where the samurai were attacking, but after that, it had disappeared. Admittedly, though, he had not been focusing all of his attention on finding it again when there was a searing pain in his torso and blood all over his hands. Because he had lost the trail, his best bet was to keep heading west – hoping it would turn up eventually, or he would get some other clue as to where to go. For now, he was simply riding in the direction the boar came from, spending his days in silence, with only an elk for company and his own memories to pass the time.

So, with nothing else to occupy his mind, his traitorous thoughts kept returning to the village he'd come across, and the frightening, wicked power the curse had lent him – no, forced upon him. And he thought about the three men, two dead, one alive because Sasuke had managed to regain some small bit of control before he could execute him as well. And he kept thinking about that, long after he had gone to bed that night, long after he had left that forest behind and entered a land of fields and grassy plains.

Because that was all he could think about. He couldn't think about his father, or his brother, or his mother, or his intended bride, or his clan members, or his house at the edge of the lake, or his friends from the village. Because he was dead to them, and he wasn't coming back. If by chance he did survive to carry out his quest and set the land at peace, he would be close to death at that point anyway. He would not be seeing any of them again. They would not come looking for him, and if he failed his mission, he would not come crawling back to his clan in shame. He would die with honor, alone.

But he would not forget them.

**. : { * } : .**

_***Two weeks ago, Uchiha village***_

The day was quiet and peaceful when Sasuke and Yakul emerged from the trees. They galloped along the road that led to and from the village, half-covered in shadows thanks to the stone wall the bordered one side of the dirt path and the sun's slight angle in the sky. Gracefully dismounting and taking off into a run along the top of the wall, Sasuke looked down at his elk. "Yakul! Come on, boy," he said, and the large animal, approaching the ramp meant for him to use to gain access to higher elevation, climbed up next to his owner. They cut across the field and Sasuke used one of Yakul's antlers to pull himself up onto the elk's back. They leapt down into another path, this one resembling more of a ravine than a road, bordered on either side by the same stone walls. Looking ahead, Sasuke spotted three girls returning from the fields. They were wearing the customary pointed hats that shielded them from the sun, but even under that Sasuke could see that one girl, slightly ahead of the others, possessed platinum blonde hair.

Ino.

"Girls!" he shouted, and they broke into a run as he approached. "Sasuke!" Ino exclaimed as he approached. He pulled on the reigns, slowing Yakul to a near standstill, and delivered his message. "There's something strange going on. You have to hurry. The wise woman wants everybody back in the village at once."

The blonde spoke up. "We just came from Ji-san," she informed him, and the look in her eyes made Sasuke pause.

"Did he see something?" he asked.

She nodded affirmatively. "Yes, in the forest. Something's wrong."

Her two friends looked nervous. "The birds have all gone," said one. "The animals, too!" Supplied the other.

Sasuke glanced up the path, towards the forest. The wise woman had sensed that something was coming, and told the villagers to light the fire and stay within the village walls - and she was not one who was easy to worry. Whatever this was, it was dangerous. "I'll go to the watchtower and check with Ji-san," he told them, "you three hurry back home and be quick about it."

Ino and her friends looked uneasy and determined all at the same time. "All right," Ino said, already stepping away. Sasuke nodded and urged Yakul into a gallop again, barely catching Ino's "Be careful!"

Sasuke and Yakul continued down the path towards the watchtower, Sasuke dismounting once again and reaching for the ladder used to scale the tower. He climbed as quickly as he could, changing position as he reached the end of the ladder and the poles that helped hold up the structure became his way of travel. About halfway up, he heard a muted noise, and looked back down at the tree line, separated from the grassy field by a standard stone wall. It was dark there, and just as the girls had said, there were no birds chirping or animals darting through the trees. He looked closer, and saw that something was moving beyond the wall. His grip on the poles tightened, and he muttered to himself, "Something's there."

Snapping himself out of it, he continued climbing, pulling himself up to the top platform easily. He walked over to where the old man sat, crouching a bit to avoid hitting his head against the roof. "Ji-san, did you see it too?" he murmured, not taking his eyes off of the dark forest.

"I did. It isn't human," was his foreboding reply.

"The wise woman's calling everybody back to the village," Sasuke said, glancing down the hill atop which the watchtower was situated to see the small fenced-in community teeming with activity as people readied themselves for whatever was coming.

"There. Look," said Ji-san, and Sasuke's attention was immediately back on the forest.

He reached up to his back and drew an arrow from the pouch, knotching it on his bow and aiming it directly at the wall. The forest seemed to grow darker, if possible, and even the air around Sasuke looked more gray, as if a storm was approaching. Sasuke leaned forward a bit, eyes narrowing.

A thick, black substance appeared to ooze out from the cracks between the stones in the wall, and as it gained substance the trees behind it withered and shrunk, as if simply being in close proximity was poisonous. The substance changed its consistency, becoming more solid, and Sasuke strained to see what was happening to it. It was hard to tell from this height – but it seemed to split itself up, becoming a group of squirming black _things_, trying to force their way through the wall.

All at once, they retreated, and the forest was still for a moment.

Then, with a tremendous boom, the rock wall was smashed to pieces and a huge creature burst forth. It seemed to slither and crawl all at the same time – but either way it traveled, it was fast. It did indeed appear to be a mass of madly wriggling worms, rolling and twisting along the surface of the being's body. It had multiple limbs, helping it to move quickly along, almost dragging its belly across the ground. As it moved, it revealed dead grass behind it, black and smoking with some unholy disease.

Ji-san's face was horrified, and he stood, grasping the rail as he looked down at the beast. "It's some kind of demon!" he gasped.

Sasuke's grip faltered on his bow and he glanced quickly at his elderly companion. "A demon?" He repeated with no small amount of shock. This was bad – he was unsure of how to proceed. Had it simply been a dangerous animal, he could have taken it out with an arrow or two. But demons were old and powerful – he had no way of knowing if an arrow would even affect it, or just make it angry.

The shade provided by the forest stretched for a good many yards, but the demon was nearing the edge where shadow met sunlight. As it crossed over the line, a shudder rippled through the creature, and it stopped dead, the horrible writhing worms peeling off and rising up into the sky, revealing underneath what looked to be a giant boar. Its hide was covered in blood and open wounds, and its blank yellow eyes were wild. As the worms left its face, the boar opened its jaw in a furious roar, just in time for the worms to descend back upon it and consume it once more, wriggling and twisting as they again took control of the boar's body. It shuddered again, the worms reasserting their control, then continued its path straight towards the watch tower.

Sasuke looked down and saw Yakul, still standing at the base of the tower, and shouted, "Run, Yakul, run!"

The elk stood still, frightened into immobility as the demon came charging towards him.

Thinking quickly, Sasuke aimed straight downwards and released his arrow, the projectile making a dull 'thwock' as it imbedded itself in one of the tower's poles. Yakul, startled by the sudden movement and noise, finally took off running as the creature descended upon the tower, scrabbling angrily at it, its multiple limbs flailing everywhere.

The tower began to tip, unable to bear the beast's fury, and the two inhabitants gave a cry of surprise as they began to fall backwards. Grabbing onto the railing for support, Sasuke wrapped Ji-san's arm around his shoulders, pulling him up onto the edge of the beam and pushing off as hard as he could to launch them both into the trees. The tower crumbled down the side of the mountain, and the beast kept thrashing at the rock where it had stood for a moment before gathering itself back together and going in the same direction.

Sasuke, having recovered from being thrown into the tree branches, watched with alarm as it scrambled down the mountainside. "It's heading for the village! I've got to stop it," he said, and slipped down the tree.

"Prince Sasuke, wait!" Ji-san yelled after him. "Be careful! That thing is cursed! Don't let it touch you!"

Sasuke climbed up onto the rock where the demon had just been, barely noting the trail of blood and black slime it had left, and yelled, "Here, Yakul!" He whistled, and the elk came running back to him. Sasuke quickly braced one end of his bow against the rock and tested it for flexibility, then grabbed onto Yakul as he passed and swung himself onto his back.

With a mighty leap, the red elk bounded down the mountain, racing after the creature, able to support Sasuke's weight and still being faster than any horse. But Sasuke had no time to reflect on his steed's attributes – that demon was heading for the town, and it would demolish it in no time if it wasn't stopped.

He broke into the undergrowth, ignoring the sharp sting of twigs as they cut across his face, training his eyes on the dark, swiftly-moving mass that was just barely ahead of him. He reached the dirt road he had come from earlier, and it only took a few seconds for the demon to charge out after him, crawling and slithering and sliding with furious purpose. This was his last chance to reason with it – it did not seem likely that the creature would be deterred with respectful words, but he had to try. "Calm your fury, mighty lord," he called back to it, as Yakul weaved out of its way, staying only a few feet ahead. "Whatever you may be, god or demon, please leave us in peace!"

**. : { * } : .**

Down further towards the village, Ino, Tenten, and Karin all walked quickly downhill, their satchels bouncing against their thighs with every step.

Hearing a rustle in the trees behind them, Tenten looked back, slowing her steps. Ino and Karin turned as well, watching as Sasuke and Yakul ran out, followed by a horrific, slimy beast. They all stopped fully, terror seizing them as the beast paused in chasing Sasuke and instead turned towards them, setting its red eyes on their forms before racing towards the three.

"The monster!" Tenten cried, getting cut off by Ino as she shouted, "Come on!"

They took off, but their velocity was no match for the demon as it sped forward.

Sasuke, having turned and seen what the monster was after, once again took the lead and looked back at it. "Go back! Please! Leave our village alone!" He yelled, but the demon didn't appear to have registered his words. "Stop! Please! Stop!"

As they neared the girls, Sasuke could more clearly hear their shrieks of fear and the panic in their eyes as they glanced backwards.

Karin, running as fast as she could and in the lead, yelped as her foot caught on a rock and she fell. Ino and Tenten immediately stopped beside her, the former yelling, "Get up!"

Tenten crouched next to Karin and tried to yank her up, stumbling as her quick pull had little effect. Ino, sensing the hopelessness of the situation, set her mouth in a grim line and swiftly drew her tanto **(1)** from its sheath, standing in front of her friends with stalwart determination.

Seeing this, Sasuke's eyes grew wide. "Ino!" he yelled, and decided that the demon had received enough mercy from him. Glancing back, he drew another arrow from his pouch, knotching it in the same movement, and let it fly. The arrow sunk directly into the demon's eye, and it screamed deafeningly, halting as it thrashed wildly in response to the sudden pain.

"Run!" Sasuke shouted, not looking back at the girls, and Ino did so, calling back to her friends, "Hurry!" Tenten at last succeeded in pulling Karin up, and they raced down the hill.

Yakul circled back around to the flailing creature, and then scampered away as a stream of worms lashed out at him, following Sasuke even as Yakul ran as fast as he could. He looked back at them, just in time to see and feel them wrap around his neck, as if it was trying to choke him. A white hot, searing pain shot through his entire body and he let out an anguished grunt, trying to pull away. With a huge tug, he broke free of their hold, but some of the worms clung to his shoulder. He ignored them and wheeled around, putting another arrow on his bow as the stream of worms regrouped and continued to chase him. The majority of the wriggling invertebrates were focused on this task, leaving the giant boar exposed. Sasuke shot another arrow, this one landing directly between the boar's eyes, and the beast squealed again in anguish.

The limb pursuing Sasuke faltered and died, falling to the grass as it rolled feebly one last time. The worms began to slide off the boar's body, leaving it standing in almost eerie stillness. Far away from the demon, Sasuke gripped his neck, feeling pulses of pain ripple through it. His face twisted in agony, he watched as the worms seemed to melt off his shoulder, leaving an acid-like steam floating up towards the sky. His arm clenched involuntarily, and he winced in pain as the remnants of the slime felt as though they were burning themselves into his skin.

He looked back up at the boar, to find it staring blankly at him – and about to fall over. It did just that, crashing to the ground on its side, scattering the remaining worms on the ground.

Down in the village, the people all stared in awe and joy. "He killed it!" Hikaku shouted in surprise, but Ino was more concerned for her betrothed. She ran forth from the throng of villagers, crying, "Sasuke!"

"Fetch the wise woman," one man instructed, and another advised, "Don't put the fire out yet!"

Yakul cantered towards the approaching people, Ino catching Sasuke as he nearly fell off the saddle. "Sasuke, are you alright?" she gasped worriedly, trying to set him down gently on the ground. She noticed his wound, and reached for it, trying to examine it.

Sasuke hissed and warded her off with a pained glare. "Ino, don't touch it – this wound is evil." His voice was tight with agony, and he grabbed a handful of grass and dirt and pressed it to the side of his neck, hoping to alleviate the sting. Ino's eyes widened, and she quickly gathered up more dirt, throwing it onto the wound with a stricken expression on her face. "The prince has been hurt!" someone exclaimed; then, "Where is the wise woman?"

"Here she comes!"

A slightly raspy voice caught the small crowd's attention. "Keep away from him, all of you!" the elderly woman warned, riding on the back of a young man. With her she carried a flask, and she held it up high as the group parted for her. "Everyone stay back!"

Ino stood, taking a step forward to grasp the container without knowing what to do with it. "What should we do?" she asked hurriedly.

The wise woman got off of the man's back. "Take this and pour it over his wound, child," she said seriously, "slowly."

Ino nodded and sat back down with Sasuke, uncorking the flask and emptied the contents onto his shoulder, glancing up into his face as he growled in pain.

The wise woman turned away from Sasuke and approached the boar, whose unblinking gold eye stared sightlessly at them all. Its great, heaving breaths were now the only sound in the field.

She bowed lowly to it, and began speaking in a calm voice. "O nameless god of rage and hate, I bow before you." She bent over again, and four of the men from the village knelt behind her, offering their respects. "A mound will be raised and funeral rites performed on this ground where you have fallen. Pass on in peace and bear us no hatred." Again, she bowed.

The boar spoke suddenly, in a voice as deep and old as time. "Disgusting little creatures," it rumbled. Blood began to seep from its mouth, thick and dark red, oozing like the slime that had covered its body not long ago. "Soon all of you will feel my hate…"

Suddenly, the boar's eye sunk into its socket, soon followed by the rest of his body. It was decomposing, but it still spoke as if it were alive and healthy. "And suffer…as I have suffered."

The rest of his flesh melted away, and all that was left was a colossal skeleton and a pool of black-red blood slowly seeping into the earth.

**. : { * } : .**

It was nightfall when Ino crept up the stone path to the wise woman's temple and listened to their conversation.

Sasuke was leaving. He was cursed, and he could never come back. And she was forbidden to send him off, to even say that she would miss him, that she loved him, that she was sorry they would never be married now **(2)**.

She felt tears gather in her eyes, and furiously tried to blink them away, her nails scraping against the rock surface as she clenched her hands into fists. Sasuke would not want her to cry.

She watched as he left the temple, no words of parting, no one to talk to him or wish him a safe journey.

Ino desperately wanted to call out to him, to run down the path and stop him, and she even took a step forward, intending to do that – when she remembered that it was a law.

And Ino, for all her spunk and spirit, never broke laws.

She laid her cheek against cold stone and watched as Sasuke led Yakul out of the stable. She'd miss the elk, she thought sadly. He was sweet – not like her own headstrong Nasa. He used to come up behind her and nudge her arm, asking for a sugar cube.

Ino was prepared to quietly slip home and spend the rest of the night feeling bitter and heartbroken, but as Sasuke mounted Yakul, another figure stepped out onto the road.

Ino's breath jolted and she flattened her back against the rock, even though there was no way she could be seen by Sasuke or his companion. Whoever that person was, they could get in huge trouble if they were caught. They were standing in the middle of the village, for goodness' sake!

The mystery person was tall, with dark hair, and Ino squinted at them, trying to figure out who it might be – until they handed Sasuke something sharp that glinted in the moonlight. Ino felt a rush of emotion – relief and surprise and joy. Only one person owned a dagger like that.

It was Sasuke's brother.

He would have a send-off after all.

Pressing a hand to her mouth, Ino felt like crying again. But this time, she let the tears stream silently down her cheeks, because this time, they were tears of joy. As Sasuke galloped away, past the main gate and out into the forest, and Itachi disappeared back into the shadows, Ino smiled behind her fist, a little sad, but mostly reverential.

She would never see him again, but she wouldn't need to.

_Goodbye, Sasuke_, Ino told him as she walked down the stone path back to her hosue. _I love you. I'll never forget you._

**. : { * } : .**

**(1): **A sort of short katana. What's funny is that Ino, in the Naruto-verse (at least in the anime) actually has one.

**(2): **Yup. In the original Japanese version, Kaya was not Ashitaka's sister – she was his fiancé. Intriguing, no? Ino seemed to fit. I didn't choose Sakura because – well. You guys are smart. I'm sure you can figure out what I'm using her for.

**. : { * } : .**

**Me: **Yup – Ino's an Uchiha.

Ha! I updated.

Aren'tcha glad? No? Not really?

Well so-_rry._

Anyway, this chapter was difficult to write. Seriously, I had to pause the movie every ten seconds and type out, like, two paragraphs to explain what just happened. No wonder most people prefer movies. It's way easier to watch a movie than it is to write a story.

Yeah. Like you all didn't know that.

Also, there are frustratingly few kunoichi in the Leaf Village. In the Rookie Twelve, specifically. Seriously, I had to use Karin for the role of "Kaya's Friend #2". I pretty much hate Karin.

So I made her fall down a hill.

It occurred to me that Itachi is also the son of Fugaku, and if Sasuke is a prince, then he should be, too. But Ashitaka did not have a brother, nor apparently any male cousins or anything, and therefore was called the "last prince of the Emishi"…and to stick to the movie, I called Sasuke that as well. Really, if I was being logical, when Sasuke left, Itachi would be the last prince. It would make sense. But you know what? I've decided that Itachi had his title revoked. He drowned a kitten. Or set fire to a building. Or committed grand theft auto, or something. Whatever he did, he's not a prince anymore. So Sasuke is indeed the last prince, and Itachi is just another Uchiha with exceptionally nice eyelashes.

Review! Please? I promise I'll work extra hard on my next chapter. Extra EXTRA hard.

I crave your reviews, man. _Crave._

P.S. Can anyone guess who Naruto is going to be?


	4. Encounter

**Me:** I was so excited to write this. Seriously, I don't even care if everyone hates this story, because I love it. This is one of my favorite movies, and my absolute favorite pairing. I got, like, a chick-boner for it.

…okay, pretend I didn't say that. I've been spending way too much time around my two perverted friends. Yes, I'm lame, I only have two of them. Mock me if you will.

I hope you enjoy this chapter - it always takes me way long to write these things. So have fun reading!

**. : { * } : .**

The market was fairly lively, with merchants selling their wares and people from the village and others nearby come to buy and trade. The clinking of metal and the whinnies of horses permeated the air. The noonday sun beat down on those pedestrians unlucky enough to be caught without protection, but the venders sat contentedly under their awnings, offering shade and merchandise to anyone who stepped close.

A handsome man in his thirties sat under one such awning, drawing chopsticks to his mouth as he ate from a bowl provided to him by one of the merchants selling food. A few of his companions sat or stood near him, all of them oblivious to, or uninterested in the sudden ruckus that had started in the middle of the market. "Who's that?" Someone asked, only to be answered with, "I've never seen him before."

The silver-haired man lowered his chopsticks, his hand shielding the lower half of his face where he had pushed down a navy blue mask to eat. "Are you selling soup or donkey piss?" He asked, not to the vender or anyone in particular, a sort of bored, mildly displeased quality to his calm voice.

The vender, a woman who, ironically, had also covered the lower portion of her face, but with a scarf, didn't answer. Instead, she looked to her right, towards the middle of the street, and, finally relenting, the masked man and his comrades looked as well. "Mommy, look!" a small child cried out, his voice momentarily rising over the increasing din that whatever it was in the street was causing.

The man rose, his interest seemingly piqued, and murmured, "There he is now." Quickly swallowing the rest of the broth in his bowl, he then pulled up his mask, leaving only a third of his face uncovered, one dark eye exposed. Tucking the dish away inside his jacket, he walked over to where a small crowd was gathering, leaving his companions looking suspiciously after him.

A young man, donning a traveling cloak, was holding out a burlap sack as one of the venders, another woman selling rice, poured her wares into it. The boy handed something to her, and she took it. "Will this be enough?" He asked. He had a quiet, cool voice. The woman looked at the object in her hand for about a second before she held it back out to him, an irritated expression on her face. "Hey there, what are you trying to pull, this isn't money!" She held her hand out more prominently, urging him to take it back. The tiny thing in her hand glimmered in the sun as she stretched out her palm. "Give me back my rice, you little thief!"

Before the mysterious boy could react, the spiky-haired man stepped out from the crowd, walking up to the woman. He smiled pleasantly at her. "Excuse me, but might I inspect that?" He asked. The woman dropped it in his palm. "Go ahead," she said tersely. The man examined it, holding it up close to his face before his visible eye widened. "Mmm? My god, but this is a lump of pure gold, you silly woman!" To the average bystander, he looked completely sincere in his shock, but there was a twinkle in his eye that belied the fact that he was merely putting on a show.

The rice-seller looked at him skeptically, a frown marring her face. The man continued. "However, if it's money you want, I'll pay you for the rice and take this nugget off your hands." Before she could answer, he straightened up, addressing the crowd now. "My good people, is there a money changer who could tell us how much this is worth?" Hardly waiting for a response, he said, "No? Alright."

He turned back to the woman, but kept his eye on the piece of gold. "Now I'm just a monk, but I'd say three bags of rice at least."

The crowd gasped and he said, "That's right, maybe even more." As soon as the words had left his mouth, the young man beside him moved away and began walking off towards his mount. The silver-haired man turned as well and called out, "Hey, wait a minute, where are you going?" He made as if to follow, but the rice woman grabbed at his hand. "Where are _you_ going? Give me my gold!" She tried to pry it from his fingers, and he sweatdropped.

Escaping the woman and her clutches, the man jogged out of the village and caught up to the stranger, riding an elk down the dirt road that led west. "Hey, what's your hurry? You can't just rush off now. We've only just met," he called, his expression nearly unreadable behind his mask.

He began walking beside him, carrying an umbrella as well as a rolled pack on his back. "We've got your rice, and everything's fine." Silence from the other male. "You're a man of few words, I understand."

He continued on, barely a pause in his speech. "Well, don't you even think of thanking me. It was my pleasure." A smile seemed to crinkle his eye. "In fact, I should be thanking you, really. You see, I was caught in that battle. I saw what you did to those samurai. You fight like a demon." His tone was light and inquisitive, and the boy's eyes shifted over to him for the first time. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?" The man questioned, again sounding very nearly genuine in his curiosity – but not quite.

The younger man's focus shifted to the road behind them, where a small group of men seemed to be trailing them. The masked man's tone was still calm and pleasant as he said, "I see you noticed we're being followed." He raised an eyebrow. "That's what we get for waving that gold nugget around." His gaze turned forward, and he spoke nonchalantly. "They'll wait until we're asleep, and then they'll slit our throats."

His manner turned mischievous. "What do you say we give them a demonstration of how fast we can run, huh?"

All at once he took off, seemingly not hindered by the items he was carrying. The cloaked boy followed a second after, urging his elk into an easy gallop as he followed the monk. The men behind them ran after them for a few feet, but stopped, seeing that the chase was futile.

**. : { * } : .**

"So," the man said casually, stirring the boiling pot of stew, "the demon monster turned out to be a giant boar."

Sasuke nodded. "I followed its trail westward through the mountains, to where the samurai were attacking those villagers, but then – "

"You lost it. That's life," the man interrupted. He kept his eyes on the stew. The light from the fire flickered across their small alcove at the base of a gigantic tree, comprised of thick, tangled roots and tamped dirt. Yakul stood tethered a few feet away, grazing from a bag. The monk removed the ladle from the small pot and gestured around them with it. "See this place here?"

Sasuke obediently looked to where he was indicating – a flat expanse of land, covered in fallen trees and rubble. It looked the part of a natural disaster. "When I came here last, a few years back, this was a lovely little village. But then there must have been a flood, or a landslide, or a fire."

The younger of the two's eyes landed on a small shrine, untouched by whatever had destroyed the town. Apparently the only thing left standing. The elder continued. "The only sure thing is that everybody's dead."

While Sasuke's eyes stayed fixed on the shrine, the man pulled his pack closer and took the top off, looking for something. His tone was cool, easy, though Sasuke was learning that that was the norm for him. His voice, in emotion and volume, had hardly varied at all in the short time since they'd met. "These days," the man with spiky silver hair continued, "there are angry ghosts all around us, dead from wars, sickness, starvation. And nobody cares." Having retrieved a bowl from his bag, he began ladling soup into it. "So you say you're under a curse, well so what? So's the whole damn world."

He brought the soup ladle up to taste it, blowing on it for a few seconds before taking a small sip and letting a contended sigh escape.

Sasuke turned back to him, serious eyes illuminated by the firelight. "I was wrong to fight in that village," he said. His eyes slid over to the side, not looking at anything in particular. "Two men are dead because of me."

The monk's voice came again as collected and indifferent as ever. "Samurai thugs. You win some, you lose some. Here, hand me your bowl." He reached out to Sasuke, and the boy's eyes rested on him once more. "My point is, everybody dies, boy. Some now, some later. From brothel girl to emperor." Sasuke handed him the bowl, and the man sat back, examining it with an interested 'huh'. He ladled some soup into it. "I've heard them say that the emperor has promised an entire hill of gold to anyone who can help him live forever."

Finished dishing out the stew, he handed it back to Sasuke. "Beautiful bowl," he commented, "I've seen one other like it." He reached for his own bowl and began stirring the contents, releasing small puffs of steam into the air. "Have you ever heard of the Uchiha clan? They're said to ride red elks. They also use stone arrowheads, just like you."

Sasuke was holding his chopsticks in one hand, and his bowl in the other, face blank as he gazed at the older man. After a beat of silence, he raised his chopsticks to his mouth and began eating. The monk did as well, draining his bowl and then helping himself to more. "Of course, they were all wiped out five hundred years ago."

He abruptly dropped his façade, seeming to smile genially at Sasuke behind his mask. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone where you're from. Anyway," he said with a chuckle, "I've got much bigger fish to fry."

Sasuke set his bowl and chopsticks down and reached into his pocket, withdrawing the ball of iron that had come from the boar demon. He held it out to the monk. "Have you ever come across anything like this before?"

The monk looked up from his meal, a mild look on his mostly-covered face. He reached out and took it from Sasuke's fingers with his chopsticks, inspecting it with a small frown. He looked back at Sasuke. "Never have," he said, voice more solemn now.

"It came from the giant boar. It was inside him, and I'm sure it was that little ball of iron that killed him."

The monk grunted lightly before handing the item back to Sasuke. He took a few more gulps of stew while the boy put it back in his pocket. Chewing thoughtfully, he observed Sasuke with a serious look, as if deciding whether or not to tell him something. Apparently having decided, he said, "There's a place in the mountains far to the west of here. It's where the Spirit of the Forest dwells, and it's a very dangerous place for humans. To enter there is certain death."

Sasuke straightened a bit. "The Spirit of the Forest?"

The monk did not answer his query, but said, "I've been told the beasts there are all giants, just as they were in the dawn of time."

He drank some more soup, and Sasuke gazed off into the distance, lost in thought for a moment, before he too resumed eating.

**. : { * } : .**

Early the next morning, as the weak sunlight was just breaking through the trees, and a heavy morning fog blanketed the fields, Sasuke walked Yakul down the path that led west, leaving the site of the destroyed village. He bowed briefly, whether to the monk, who had shown him hospitality, or to show respect for the departed of the town, it wasn't clear.

He mounted Yakul, and set off towards his destination.

Laid out under his umbrella, the monk's visible eye opened, and he peered out after the young man.

"See you there, my friend," he murmured, then sighed through his nose as he closed his eye again.

**. : { * } : .**

A torrent of rain battered the landscape, relentless in its bombardment. The normally peaceful rivers became harsh rapids, crashing against rocks and speeding downwards, obeying gravity, which was currently their only master.

High up on the mountain, a line of people trudged onwards. Both humans and cattle were laden with barrels of rice and bales of hay, the latter animal protesting noisily as they were urged uphill on the narrow mountain path. Only two figures stood stationary – a man and a woman. The man, dressed as all the others were, but his posture indicative of a higher position and his hair a long, spiky white, and the woman, seemingly the only female in the entire troop, wearing a red hat that shielded her somewhat from the downpour. She called out an order, her voice loud to carry to all of them. "The sooner we get this rice home, the sooner we eat. Let's move!"

A younger man slipped down the rain-slicked path, panting and gripping his weapon tightly. "Coming this way! Wolves!" He warned.

The white-haired man and the red-hatted woman's attention snapped to the steep mountainside, where the mist from the rain made it almost impossible to see. They peered closer, zeroing in on a small moving mass. There were indeed two wolves, shock-white, and much larger than normal. One appeared to be carrying something on its back, though with the limited visibility it was difficult to distinguish what.

Despite this nearing threat, the red-hatted woman seemed to remain calm and in control. "Don't let the oxen panic! Stay calm, take up your positions!"

"Keep your powder dry," her male companion instructed, his voice booming. "Make sure you wait for them to come within range!"

The workers in the line all unwrapped their weapons, revealing carved metal, shouting at each other and readying themselves for the coming attack. They gathered under their respective umbrellas, huddling together and aiming their weapons at the approaching wolves.

The phantom-like animals came running up the path, having no trouble traversing the slippery slope as they drew closer every second. The woman spoke then. "Ready – and fire!" She shouted, and there was a collective boom as the men lit their matches and held them up to the metal weapons, releasing an explosion that propelled projectiles **(1) **at the wolves.

The wolves dodged the explosions, ducking around places where the smoke was clearing and coming closer still. As they neared the line, the thing on one of the wolves' backs grew more visible. It appeared to be human, though it wore a mask and a cloak.

Down in the forest below, Sasuke and Yakul slowed at the muted sound of the explosions, glancing up into the leaves above their heads, although they saw nothing beyond dull green. After a moment they continued, not deterred by the brief interruption, believing the sounds to be thunder, a product of the storm.

On the mountain, the wolves seemed to turn and retreat, but then circled around and came at the troops full force. "Second round!" The woman, obviously the leader, called. "Fire!" Another match was set to the weapons, and more projectiles were launched at the perceived threat. Again the wolves dodged, and at once they separated, each going in a different direction before turning once again and disappearing into the fog.

"That was it?" The loud-voiced man said, lowering his weapon. He appeared to be second-in-command after the tall woman. He raised an eyebrow. "They weren't so big."

The woman answered immediately. "They're just pups." She sounded almost disdainful. "Wait until you see their mother." She looked back at her men, some holding weapons under the umbrellas, others holding the oxen in place. "Where are they?" one man snarled.

Seeming to come out of nowhere, an enormous white wolf with red eyes came snarling down the mountainside, this time from above the battalion. The wolf snarled, rain beating down on its coat, its twin tails sticking straight up behind it as it ran.

The red-hatted woman turned fully and loaded her own weapon, calling out, "It's Kurenai!"

The wolf leapt down onto the line of men, knocking several off the cliff and snarling savagely as she focused on the woman. She launched herself down the path, knocking cattle and more troops down the side of the mountain in her quest. Throughout it all, the red-hatted woman showed no fear. "Come on," she said, raising her weapon and aiming at the gigantic wolf.

Shoving more men out of the way and viciously swiping at others, the wolf finally came within range of the woman's weapon. With deadly calm and accuracy, the woman fired a shot straight at the wolf, hitting it in the side of the neck, which the wolf ignored even as blood sprayed from the wound. The animal surged forward, coming within a few feet of her adversary, but the leader of the brigade flicked a switch on her weapon that made it spit out fire. The wolf froze, unable to move for a few seconds while its body was engulfed in flame – and then it tumbled down the side of the cliff, disappearing into the heavy mist at the bottom.

The long-haired second-in-command peered down into the fog. "Did we kill her?" He asked.

The woman handed him her weapon, staring down at the place where the wolf fell as others gathered to have a look. "You forget she is a god," she said plainly. "It will take more than that."

They all watched as the two smaller wolves and the human-looking figure raced away towards where their mother had fallen. They then turned their attention to the line of animals and workers, left in shambles by the wolves' rampage.

"She certainly did some damage," the man observed.

The woman hardly paused. "We move out now."

Her companion looked incredulous. "What about the men she pushed over the cliff?"

"They're dead." Her voice relayed little emotion. "Let's get the living home."

**. : { * } : .**

The birds chirped cheerfully in the light of the morning after the storm as Sasuke and Yakul stepped down the embankment and walked to the river's edge. All was peaceful for a moment until a body floated by, followed by a bull and a few barrels. Sasuke's eyes widened in considerable shock as he witnessed this, then calmed slightly as he tried to rationalize. That didn't last long, however, as something on the bank caught his eye and he swiftly dismounted Yakul, who snorted in surprise at the sudden movement.

Sasuke ran down the bank to the rock below, where a man lay half-submerged in water and half-splayed out on the mossy boulder. Sasuke held his hand over the man's mouth, feeling his weak attempts at respiration. "Still breathing," he muttered, slinging his bow over his shoulder and pulling the man out of the water. He dragged him up to lay by Yakul, then returned to the water's edge – this time using the rocks as stepping stones and leaping to the middle of the river, where a huge rock dominated the still-rushing rapids. Caught in between two rocks was another man, facedown in the water. Sasuke lifted him, too, and dragged him back to where the other man lay. He set him down carefully, trying not to aggravate any wounds he might have.

Yakul abruptly looked up from grazing and stared at the other side of the river, ears twitching.

Sasuke noticed this and turned as well, curious and guarded.

Sensing something was coming, he ran back to the rocks, this time jumping over them and continuing further up the river, where a large boulder blocked him from view. He hid himself behind it and waited.

A short breath escaped him at the sight of a giant white animal lying on the opposite bank, unmoving – and then a smaller, but still unnaturally large wolf walking out of the forest to the edge of the river – followed by another one, carrying what appeared to be…a girl. As the two smaller wolves approached, the largest shakily stood up. The girl leapt down from the back of the wolf carrying her and rushed forward as the injured one raised its head, growling slightly. There was a prominent wound in one side of its neck, a bloody hole that the human girl immediately put her face to, sucking at it and then spitting to the side, as if removing poison. She repeated the process a few times, each time a stream of dark crimson blood pouring from her lips as she spit. The massive wolf snarled in pain at first, and then turned its head slightly and snarled in Sasuke's direction, just as the girl was sucking at the wound again.

She whipped her head around to face him, eyes wide, and Sasuke got his first good look at her.

She was pale, with skin about the same shade as his own, and long dark hair that shimmered in the sunlight. Her clothes seemed…tribal, almost, as a cloak made from white fur covered her back. Her arms were bare save for a thin black band wrapped around her left bicep. She wore a headband with a small stone set in the center, and two large, round earring made out of some sort of shell. There was an orange mask strapped to her back, and she wore a necklace of three ivory, dagger-like bones.

But what was most striking were her eyes. They were white, intensely so; they were the color of the moon, the color of clouds, the color of new snow. They were the color of the gleam off of an icicle. They were the color of jasmine, of lily-of-the-valley, of baby's breath. And they were wide and fierce, fringed with dark lashes, and staring directly at him.

They were a stark contrast to the blood smeared along her mouth.

Sasuke tensed, and the girl stood swiftly, spitting out another stream of blood and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. The wolf behind her was still growling.

Without thinking, Sasuke stepped back from the boulder and climbed on top of it, standing straight and looking directly at the wolves and the girl. "My name is Sasuke," he called out. "I have traveled far, from lands to the east. Are you ancient gods, and have I come to the realm of the Spirit of the Forest?"

There was nothing but silence while the two smaller wolves shifted a bit behind the largest, who stood still, and the girl, who stared him down. Her eyes were haunting, and they hardened just a bit as he didn't look away. He stood his ground, unafraid of the threat of three deadly wolves bearing down on him.

At last, the biggest wolf, a cream color, turned away and headed towards the trees, walking slowly. This was an instruction to leave – while one of the smaller wolves walked to the water and dragged out a dead bull, easily clamping its jaws around the animal, the other stepped towards the girl, allowing her to leap up gracefully onto its back. She gave Sasuke one last look – a look that contained emotions he couldn't understand or fathom. "Leave," she said in parting, her voice like a breeze through a meadow.

And then she was gone, melting into the trees, and after a second the other wolf followed, still dragging its meal.

Sasuke could only stare after them. Everything about the encounter had been surreal. The girl who interacted with wolves as if she was one not only spoke a human language, but his language as well. And the wolves themselves, their ferocious, but highly intelligent stares. Those eyes…

"_Heeeelllllllppppp!"_ The cry rang out, and Sasuke was snapped out of his trance.

He rushed back to where he had left Yakul and the two men, only to see one of them fully awake and kicking at something, a frightened expression on his face.

Sasuke looked closer, trying to see what had scared him, and saw a small white creature sitting on a rock. It had an unearthly glow, and holes where it should have had features; Sasuke recognized it immediately.

"A kodama," he murmured. "I never thought I'd see one of them here."

He moved closer to the shuddering man, kneeling down beside him. "Easy there," he said, and the man jumped in fright, turning to look at him with blue eyes. "Don't want to make your injuries worse, do you?"

The man didn't answer, just kept shuddering and staring at the kodama, who at that moment chose to spin its head around, clicking as it did so.

Sasuke tried to explain to the man. "He's a tree spirit, he brings good luck," he said. "It's a sign this forest is healthy."

The tan man spoke. "But they'll lead their lord and master right to us!" He protested. He had a gravelly voice, perhaps higher in pitch because of fear.

Sasuke glanced at him. "Who do you mean? You mean those wolves I just saw?"

The blonde man shook his head, flailing his arms wildly. "No, I mean a real monster, like a huge enormous deer, except they say it's got a human face sometimes, and then at night they say it AAGGGHHH!" The man shrieked as the kodama stood and disappeared. "Where'd it go?" He looked around wildly.

His eyes landed on Yakul's saddle, where another of the small spirits had appeared. "AAAGGGGHHH," he shrieked again, "look! Reinforcements! We're doomed! Oh nooo!" He wailed in despair, trying to move, but not succeeding much as his injured leg prevented him from going anywhere.

Sasuke was calmer. "If Yakul's not afraid, then we have nothing to worry about here," he said evenly.

The man suddenly froze, then turned slowly just as another kodama walked up to him and spun its head, clicking. The man shrieked yet again.

Sasuke approached the kodama sitting on Yakul's saddle. "Would you be kind enough to grant us passage through your forest, little one?" He asked quietly, watching as the kodama seemed to shyly shrink into itself, and then disappear as well.

**. : { * } : .**

**(1): **Yeah…I couldn't write "guns". Because, well, they weren't. They were like guns. But sort of also like cannons. And stuff. So…yeah?

**. : { * } : .**

**Me:** Weird stopping point?

Alright, I didn't really use any names in this chapter. I'm sure you picked up at least some of who the characters were, but you might've been confused on others. So here's a little breakdown:

Silver-haired monk (Jigo) = Kakashi

White-haired second-in-command (Gonza) = Jiraiya

Tall, red-hatted woman (Lady Eboshi) = Well, you'll have to guess on this one. I'm sure you can figure it out.

White-eyed wolf girl (San) = Hinata

Man from the river (Kouroku) = Naruto

And of course, our dashing leading man, Sasuke. They might've been a bit out of character, but again, I'm changing the story just a bit to suit my needs.

I was afraid I made Hinata too calm – and then I was afraid I made her too angry. What did you think? Too intense? Too serene? Just right?

I was going to stop right after the encounter with Jigo/Kakashi, but then I was like, 'Ah, it's only six pages. I made them wait a really long time, I should make this longer.' So then I continued writing until I had to go to bed. And I don't have a beta, so it took me just as long to edit as it did to write. And even then I wasn't satisfied. So I stayed up until three in the morning! And now I'm going to crash in about five minutes!

Anyway, this was fun to write, mostly because I got to watch a movie. Again, I urge those of you who have not seen Princess Mononoke – watch it. It's amazing. Seriously.

I hoped you liked it! Please review if you thought it was good!


End file.
